1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which inform patients of the time that each dosage of medication is to be taken under a programmed schedule to assure compliance with prescribed medication taking schedules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The self-administration of prescribed medications has been and is a problem throughout the world. It is well known that the patient response to prescription medications would be much greater if patients in fact follow the directions, including dosage schedule, for taking prescription medicines specified by physicians.
Surveys indicate that 3% to 5% of hospital admissions are the result of adverse drug reactions. At least one publication has stated that the misprescription of medications by the aged may be responsible for 30,000 deaths and 1.5 million hospital admissions per year. The cost of hospital admissions caused by the improper taking of medications is conservatively estimated to be at least $1 billion per year and, in fact, may be much higher when lost employment and other indirect costs are considered.
Adverse drug reactions are directly related to the number and frequency of doses of medication which are taken. The inability to take drugs in accordance with prescribed routines may in fact substantially increase adverse drug reactions.
It is a well-known fact that the elderly are especially prone to not carefully following the instructions for the taking of medication. The consequences of not properly following the instructions for taking a medication can be especially harmful to the elderly because of the likelihood that they are taking multiple prescription medications which can interact adversely if not properly taken and further that the level of general physical infirmity in the elderly reduces their ability to withstand the effects of improperly taking medication.
Systems are known for dispensing medication under the control of a timer. Exemplary of these systems are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,688, 4,293,845, 4,275,384, 4,258,354 and 4,223,801.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,688 describes a medicinal dispenser having an electronic timer which is used to remind the patient when it is time to take a medication stored in a container associated with the timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,845 discloses a timer for controlling the taking of dosages of medication for multiple patients. The system totallizes the number of dosages which have been taken by each patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,384 discloses a portable medicine cabinet with a timer for informing the patient when it is time to take any one of a plurality of medications which are stored within the cabinet. This system includes individual indicators in proximity to compartments provided within the cabinet for storing medications to indicate that it is time to take that particular medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,354 discloses a portable alarm device for indicating that it is time for a patient to take medications stored within a plurality of compartments provided within the portable alarm device. The times for taking the individual medications may be programmed by a film strip which is perforated at the hours that each of a plurality of medications are desired to be taken by the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,801 discloses an automatic periodic pharmaceutical preparation dispenser for alerting patients when particular medications are to be taken.